1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible apparatus that can be erected to form a hollow, three dimensional traffic display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices known to those of ordinary skill in the art for signaling warnings to oncoming traffic. For example, stranded motorists frequently tie a hankerchief to the radio antenna of a disabled automobile to call for help. Traffic control officers at the scene of fires or accidents often use hand-held signs to warn other vehicles of danger. It is also common for motorists to write their message on a piece of cardboard so that passing traffic knows the nature of the distress. Unfortunately, most known prior art devices are either too bulky for the average motorist to keep in the trunk of the car or they require a large piece of material that can be written on. In view of the foregoing, it appeared that a traffic warning display device was needed that could be conveniently stored in a flat, folded state and erected to form a three dimensional triangle or box. Such a device would be especially useful if it could display a plurality of different messages and if it could be oriented so that individual messages can be selectively displayed. Finally, such a device would have to be geometrically balanced or at least provide a place where ballast material can be placed.